1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a backlight assembly, and a display device having the backlight assembly. More particularly, the present invention relates to a backlight assembly providing enhanced light emitting efficiency and omitting the encapsulation process, and a display device having the backlight assembly.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a liquid crystal display (LCD) device is a type of flat panel display device that displays an image using electrical and optical characteristics of a liquid crystal.
The LCD device includes a liquid crystal control unit that controls the liquid crystal material and a light-providing unit that provides light to the liquid crystal. For example, the LCD device includes an LCD panel serving as the liquid crystal control unit, and a backlight assembly serving as the light-providing unit.
The backlight assembly includes a light source that generates light. Examples of the light source include a cold cathode fluorescent lamp (CCFL) having a cylindrical shape and a light emitting diode (LED) having a dot shape.
A backlight assembly of a direct illumination type LCD, which employs an LED as a light source, includes a printed circuit board (PCB) for driving the LED in a receiving space of a receiving container. The PCB is disposed on a bottom plate of the receiving container, and the LED is mounted on the PCB.
Chip on board (COB) is a method in which an LED is directly mounted on the PCB without a package. The COB process requires the encapsulation process for molding. The encapsulation process is difficult process because it is difficult to control.